Watch Me
by Lithium223
Summary: Brave Police J-Decker. Duke and Bishop decide to share an intimate moment, using their desk computers. Contains sticky.


Well, it's been a while and I decided that I needed another story with these two. So, here you guys are. I hope you like it.

Warnings: sticky, web cam sex, angst at the end cause I'm mean like that

* * *

Duke jumped in his seat as a small creak sounded from the door leading into the Decker Room. He quickly turned to examine the door and the vents to see if one of his fellow Braves was trying to spy.

"Duke," Bishop's voice called.

Duke turned back to his monitor. His vents stalled at the sight of Bishop's pretty blue spike.

"Are you worried about getting caught?" Bishop asked his tone airy due to his rising charge. "We can stop if you're uncomfortable."

"No." Duke's optics followed Bishop's hand as it slowly moved up and down the blue shaft. "I don't want my team to see you like this. They're curious and I- I don't want…"

He trailed off. It wasn't right to express possessiveness of Bishop. He didn't have a right to control who saw the blue mech exposed. It was an ugly emotion, wasn't it?

"I understand," Bishop said. Even through a screen, it was so easy for him to sense Duke's discomfort. Despite the fact that Duke had been living in Japan for months now, he was still affected by Lady's conditioning and her dislike of 'ugly' emotions.

"I don't want to share you either." With a wink, the blue mech lifted his feet onto his chair and spread his legs, revealing his leaking valve. Bishop bit his lip, hoping that it was enough to bring Duke back to what they were doing.

Duke's spike thumped against its cover. He groaned as he watched Bishop use his fingers to spread himself.

Bishop grinned at Duke's desire, pleased that his distraction worked. "Like what you see?"

"You know I do."

"Let me see you."

Bishop's moan echoed Duke's as the red and white spike escaped its housing. Below the knight's valve pulsed, dripping sweet lubricant. He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine when he gripped the base of his spike.

Bishop dipped a finger in his valve and cooed, "Lovely. You're so lovely, Duke."

Heat gathered in Duke's cheeks at the praise. Instead of averting his gaze in shyness, the knight smiled at his lover. "Not as lovely as you," Duke replied. His optics roved down Bishop's frame. His engine revved as he watched Bishop finger himself with one digit.

He couldn't stop his hand from moving over his spike.

"Add a finger. I want to see you stretch yourself."

Bishop gasped as he followed Duke's instructions. It was good. His port was wet, his cord ached and Duke was watching. Duke was watching him come undone by his own hands. And he was enchanted with Duke's lust.

He loved the way Duke's optics dimmed and the pants and groans that escaped the knight as his hand moved faster up and down the cord. Heat pooled low in his belly and his array burned.

"Duke, I'm getting close," Bishop moaned.

"I am too."

Duke could feel overload creeping up on him, but he wouldn't let it consume him. Not until Bishop went over. There were few things that could compare with Bishop's beauty when he was coming undone. And god was he close.

Bishop was Duke's perfect (and only) wet dream. The pressure at the base of his cord built. Duke was torn between watching Bishop's blissed out facial features and the fingers plunging in and out of the clenching valve and twirling around the spike tip.

Duke's spike throbbed from the weak moans spilling from his lover's mouth.

"Ah, Duke," Bishop said, his optics off and voice needy. "I'm so close."

Duke felt his AI spark when he locked optics with his lover. Although he was looking through a screen, Duke could see everything in Bishop's gaze, his arousal, desperation, loneliness, and something else. Something pure and tender that was just waiting to be spilled into the world.

Duke's AI gave another spark. He was going to overload soon, but not before Bishop. When Bishop started to keen, Duke knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"Duke, ah-I'm-a- I'm gonna- a, hah, ah- I'm gonna-"

"It's okay. Let go John."

Bishop threw his head back and gave a long moan. He shuddered as the overload ran its course. Bishop panted as the tremors slowly faded. It was the first time he came so hard using his hands. It was probably so good because Duke had been watching. Bishop smiled at the thought. A strangled groan drew Bishop's attention.

Leaning up, Bishop looked through his console screen to see Duke hunched over, frantically fisting his cord. Bishop gave a weak moan. Duke's desperation was almost enough to get him revved up again. But with his lust sated, and without the privacy of his room, Bishop had no real desire to go again.

However that didn't stop the mech from wanting to witness his lover's overload. And Duke was right on the edge. Oh yes, his knight needed to overload and Bishop knew how to help him. The blue mech pulled his fingers from his port and brought them to his mouth.

"Duke, look at me."

Duke on-lined his optics to be greeted with Bishop cleaning lubricant stained fingers with his tongue. Duke could only look into Bishop's satisfied gaze for a moment before his overload crested and his optics off-lined as the waves rolled through him.

After a couple moments with his vents still ragged, Duke on-lined his optics and focused on Bishop again.

"How was it," Bishop asked.

"Good. Better than I thought it'd be."

Bishop chuckled. "You just didn't want your teammates to walk in."

"I'd never have any peace if they saw me like that."

"Rook and Pawn used to walk in on us."

"Yeah, but they're family," Duke spluttered. A small blossom of heat came to his face at Bishop's chuckle. Despite his embarrassment, Duke didn't feel the need to shy away or defend himself. It just made him smile to hear Bishop laugh.

Bishop finished chuckling. He opened his mouth, his wit on his tongue, but a soft gleam at the lower edge of his vision drew his attention. Bishop's face heated when he saw all the lubricant that now stained his thighs, chair and desk.

Duke noticed his partner's distraction. "Bishop? Is something wrong," Duke asked.

Bishop looked back at Duke's face on his console, this time his smile had a sheepish edge to it. "I made a mess."

Duke smiled. "So have I." The two shared a conspiratorial laugh. Unfortunately, the moment had to end and both Braves had to return to reality.

"I better go," Bishop said, his smile taking on a sad edge. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Bishop."

"Bye, Duke."

The screen went black.

Duke stared at the dark screen for a long moment. Then he stood and slowly cleaned his body and desk as he ignored the ache that settled in his chest when he could no longer see his lover's smile.


End file.
